


Gate Crashing 101

by cat_77



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have classes on these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate Crashing 101

“Now, as you can see in this video from the Embarkation Room, the power surge of the unstable energy source being used to power the gate, in this case a lightning bolt, threw the traveler, in this case Doctor Jackson, with quite a great deal of force through the gate.”

“Sir?” one brave airman dared to interrupt. “Why was the gate being powered by lightning?”

“Broken DHD, see page 14 of your notes,” the officer replied. “This actually ties into the next example. Then Captain Carter and then Colonel O’Neill had thought they had run into this problem once more. Unfortunately, there was nothing to power the DHD with. Of course, we later learned the DHD was not inoperable, but that there is a safeguard in place in the event two gates exist on one planet. This, incidentally, led to Doctor Jackson’s discovery of the second gate on Earth.”

“We have two gates?” a young Lieutenant asked in awe.

“Unfortunately, not any more. The reasons will be covered in your ‘History of the Program’ lecture that was rescheduled for this afternoon but, suffice it to say, one was detonated in the interests of preventing a catastrophic event,” the officer explained.

“The next example, we unfortunately do not have video of. This was the unauthorized mission that proved the distance to the point of origin plays a very important role in the operation of the Gate. In fact, a Stargate moving away from the point of origin becomes inoperable until it is within range of the new point of origin. Doctor Jackson documented this event while on a Goa’uld transport ship. Please read your notes beginning page 25 for SG-1’s description of the event.”

He paused for a sip of water before continuing, “The following example is actually from the same mission as the previous example, but involves the effects of explosives as a propellant of a traveler through the gate. As you can see from this footage from the Alpha Site, Doctor Jackson’s momentum was amplified by the explosion, causing him to crash into both the officer in charge and the DHD upon his return.”

The Major next to him laughed and rubbed his shoulder in mock pain. “Let me tell you, he’s not as light as he looks. Then again, we had thought he was dead at the time, so a little pain to get him back was worth it.”

“Sir?” one of the recruits asked, hesitant.

“Yes, Sergeant?” came the reply.

“Are there _safe_ ways to travel through this thing?” he asked, earning a couple of chuckles. He noted the recruit was not the only one waiting anxiously for an answer though.

The man in charge nodded. “Of course there is,” he assured. “The things would not have been in use for thousands of years if people were constantly injured. These are just examples of exceptions to the rule, that is all.”

Another Lieutenant raised her hand and cleared her throat when he indicated she had the floor. “Why do all of these examples include Doctor Jackson, sir?”

The smile that earned was both fond and familiar, like a father remembering something their child had done, or a grandfather watching his grandchild’s first steps. “He’s what we like to call a ‘trouble magnet’ – well, actually, that sums up the whole of SG-1,” he conceded. There were murmurs around the room which only served to show that the group as a whole was near legendary, even to those just learning of the program.

“They are due back later this afternoon, which is the reason your other seminar was rescheduled – Doctor Jackson himself does so love to give that presentation. His teammates usually attend as well, so I encourage you all to ask them questions about the program and their experiences as they are an invaluable resource.”

The lights flickered as a klaxon sounded. “Unauthorized Gate activation,” the duty Sergeant intoned.

“Ah, a perfect example,” the officer rubbed his hands together. If you look to your right through the blast windows, you should see the Gate in action and it should help belay any fears of its safety.”

The gathered group turned as a whole to watch the circle alight and an impressive sea of blue form within, bursting out before settling to calm ripples. They then watched as debris flew outward, decorating both the Embarkation Room and the blast window with its spatter. A voice via radio unnecessarily called, “We’re coming in hot!” just as one uniformed figure appeared through the horizon, limping heavily. Two more ran through and a final figure was flung as though with great force, crashing into the others who barely paused before they shouted in unison, “Close the iris!”

The metal disk swiveled shut just as bolts of energy started to course through it, lighting up anything and everything metal, including the frame of the window they were watching through. The arcs stopped with the disk closed, and the duty sergeant’s voice was heard once more, this time calmly asking, “Are you all right, Doctor Jackson?” Any answer was muted in their current location, or was possibly non-verbal given the way the other members of his team were gesturing widely. The next sound anyone in the training area heard was a resigned, “Medical team to the Gate Room.”

An anxious looking Ensign darted into the room and gestured to the officer in charge, barely sparing a glance at the others gathered as he declared, “Your presence is requested in the Infirmary, sir.”

“They aren’t even there yet,” General Hammond protested, which earned him a huffed smile. With an answering quirk of his lips, he turned to those gathered and announced, “Well, that concludes our live action demonstration. I believe it would be safe to assume the ‘History of the Program’ lecture is postponed yet again, but check your email for scheduling.”

With that, he left, leaving more than a single recruit to whisper, “What the hell are we getting ourselves into?” When he heard at least one, “I don’t know, but it looks like fun,” he knew he had the makings of another team.


End file.
